tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin's A Bit Cranky
When nothing seems to be going right, Austin takes out his anger on his baseball team. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Alison face some of their own problems with softball. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Alison are working on swinging. For some reason, every time Alison hits the ball, her bat breaks. Kaitlin thinks it's a very weird problem and that they should look into it. Meanwhile, at baseball, Austin is perfecting running the bases. He almost makes it to home, but he is tagged by Terry. Austin is pretty furious, because he can usually make it home at practice. The next day, Austin practices throwing with Ethan. Every time Ethan throws the ball to him, he can't quite seem to catch it. He hopes that tomorrow's practice can go better. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Alison work on swinging once again. Their coach even agrees that something is up. Alison would never break a bat while hitting. Just then, Emma thinks she spots something, or someone, out of the corner of her eye. She is unable to tell Alison in time because she leaves to go home. At baseball, Austin works on hitting. He gets 20 strikeouts in a row. Austin is beyond furious. He starts yelling and cursing at his teammates. Jarrett is shocked because he didn't think his screw-ups at practice were triggering him so much. But memes aside, Jarrett talks to Austin. He wonders what's going on. Austin isn't entirely sure, but the problem has continued ever since he started drinking the strawberry kiwi Gatorade. Zac wonders what that has to do with anything. At softball, Kaitlin and Alison work on swinging yet again. Alison continues to break the bats. They're both very frustrated. Suddenly, Emma spots the person again. She gets Alison's attention just in time. Kaitlin and Alison discover that Matt has been replacing Alison's bats with broken ones. Kaitlin really wants to know where he gets all these broken bats. Matt says he just steals them from his brother, Jake. Alison thinks that makes sense. Matt apologizes and says he'll stop. He says at least he's not doing as bad of a crime as Hayleigh. Hayleigh sneaks over to a bottle of Gatorade and puts performance "un-enhancer" in it. She's glad she got this from Issac, who got it from Trev, who got it from Lucas, who got it from Chandler, who got it from Steven, who got it from Dustin, who got it from some strange wizard guy. Just then, she sees Austin coming. She hides and watches Austin drink the Gatorade. She laughs as Austin performs worse... at a game. His coach wonders what's up, and at this rate, he won't be an all-conference athlete. Hayleigh thinks she took it too far and goes to apologize to Austin. Austin is definitely mad at her, but he forgives her. He hopes she never does it again. Hayleigh promises she won't and that she'll only use the juice when they really need to. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Hayleigh was originally going to put drugs in Austin's drink, but the idea was scrapped and replaced with a made-up substance Trivia * There are many references in this episode from the baseball themed episodes of ''Misadventures With Austin'' * The triggered meme is referenced when Jarrett mentions Austin being mad * Some of the score in this episode contains bits of "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles